


Uncle Kimi

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brocedes, Hamilberg, Implied Relationship, Implied Simi, M/M, Newis, Pascal being cute, Toddler!Pascal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a CHILD sitting on Kimi's Formula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Kimi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssilverarrowss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssilverarrowss/gifts).



> For LIS.

There is a child sitting on his car. A **child**.

Kimi stares at him, squatting so he could see the child at eye level. He looks familiar somewhat. And though he had a baby and nephews he was still a little awkward with toddlers.

"Hello" he says tentatively, wondering why none of the technicians were batting an eyelash even at the appearance of the child.

He - the child - grins at Kimi, a small gap between his front teeth almost sends the Finn reeling. He looks exactly like-

"You're Kimi Räikkönen" he says, swinging his feet side to side hitting the worn out soft tires he'd just used for Practice.

"Yes, I am" Kimi nods, crossing his legs so he could sit on the ground. "And you are?"

"Pascal" the kid says plainly, as if it was obvious and Kimi should have known. "My Daddy says you don't talk much"

Kimi raises a brow at him. Maybe his dad was an engineer? He doesn't look like anyone from Ferrari. "I don't"

"Will you talk more if I speak Finnish?" He asked, a hand on his chin deep in thought.

Kimi blinked at him, squinting. "You know Suomi?"

Pascal nods vigorously. "Sí" he says, wrinkling his nose. "Is that Suomi? I think is Spanish. Sorry." He looks down at his teal sneakers dejectedly.

"Don't be sorry" Kimi waved it off, careful to make sure there were no cameras recording him talking to the child. "Is ok."

"But I messed up" Pascal pouted, it reminded Kimi of Seb.

"I mess up at English too. At least you know Suomi and Spanish." Kimi shrugs, Pascal's face lights up staring at Kimi like he's Batman saving him from the Joker. It makes Kimi feel a little warm inside, it's awkward. Kimi's awkward. He has to remedy this.

"You want ice cream?" He asks reflexively and Pascal gives him the most adorable gap toothed grin.

"For sure"

They're licking at Magnums and talking about The Dark Knight Rises in Finnish when Nico Rosberg walks in. His hair is mussed and his overalls are drawn down but he looks sweaty, like he'd just come back from a run. He's looking around the garage frantically.

"Hey Kimi, have you seen- Pascal!" He shouts, striding up to the toddler with his arms crossed.

"Hi Vater!"

Kimi looks at Pascal, then Nico, then Pascal- oh my God. No way. But didn't Nico just have a daughter with Vivian?

"Pascal, have you been here the entire time?" Nico sighs, pulling the child up into his arms and burying his head in the little one's hair. "

I was talking to Kimi" Pascal nods, pleased with himself.

Nico shifted his hold on the boy so that he could see him clearly. "Your father and I were worried sick" The boy's eyes lit up again, Kimi realizes he's got Nico's smile.

"Can I see him? Can I?" Nico seems to hesitate but jumps when someone lays a hand on his shoulder. Kimi forces back a gasp.

"Hey Champ" Lewis holds his arms out for Pascal who all but jumps into his arms.

"Daddy!" He screams, gaining the attention of all the technicians and everyone is gaping at him because _Daddy_???

"Thanks for taking care of him Kimi" Nico sighs, following Lewis as he made his way back to the Mercedes Paddock with their son in tow.

"Thanks Uncle Kimi!" Pascal shrieks, waving at him.

Kimi shrugs, wondering why he was surprised. "You're welcome" he says, waving goodbye to Pascal.


End file.
